DNA
by Mike-olsen
Summary: ok, SO SORRY, school started, got a new computer, new computer died, got a laptop, lost my older files... so i'll have to rewrite all of it, when i get MS word or something else.
1. Chapter 1

Second attempt at a fanfic, a few people liked my first I guess, but no one seemed to be reading it so I deleted it and decided to try again Lets see… I don't own nor profit from Lilo and stitch or my fanfic (or Harry potter or Cartoon Network or nickelodeon… etc. list goes on forever). I hope that you'll like this one better… I don't know if I am too good at writing. Ill try not to jump around or bother you much anymore. Please read and review, I'm not likely to 'try again' and if you really hate it for some reason… try not to be harsh. Id really like it if I just got good remarks or constructive criticism. Thanks, and read ahead. ((I'm pretty sure this one will be better, hehe even though I wrote it like a long time ago, I pulled it out and polished it up, hehe and now here it is… if you read it please review thx ))

-SKYSHADOW

Ch. 1 DNA

Stitch was an exceptionally extraordinary dog in numerous ways. For one thing, he entirely detested water more than anything else. And for another, he was amazingly intelligent for a dog. He had the mental power of a supercomputer and was forced to perform like a mindless, filthy dog day and night. And he also happened to be an alien experiment.

It was not quite midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the covers pulled above his head like a tent, a flashlight in one paw and a large document laid out over his head rest (Genetic Engineering by Walter Frederick) Stitch traced a claw downward along the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him. 'Human intelligence… primitive' he thought.

His claw stopped at the beginning of a likely looking paragraph. He scratched a blue furred ear and brought the light closer and read:

_Genetic Engineering (GE as better known) has been a predominantly complex subject matter throughout the late 1900's, but countless scientists have fashioned superior and more proficient ways to modify vegetation and nature alike. On the unusual juncture that a scientist did find a more simple way to genetically modify something sooner or improved had to conceal it from his or her contemporaries to escape incarceration. Since topical years it has become unlawful to alter anything and consequently any research has been done surreptitiously. _

Stitch inaudibly got up and reached for his note pad beneath his pillow and retrieved a pencil. softly and gradually he began taking notes pausing to listen to Lilo and make sure not to alarm her. Stitch knew if anyone of the Pelekai home knew what he was doing… he'd be in trouble. He listened attentively and continued writing.

The Pelekai Family lived in Hawaii, one of the best places Stitch had ever been. Lilo and her older sister Nani were the first to treat him like family both had raven hair and were native Hawaiians, Lilo was very beautiful. Jumba had created Stitch and was like a father to him. Jumba was bulky and had four eyes, he was the evil genius scientist who created him and more than 600 other 'cousins'. Pleakley was just weird. He had one eye and an antennae on his head. He wore women's clothing and had a high pitched voice. He was very clumsy with his three legs and his yellowish skin didn't help his appearance much.

Still Stitch wrote and listened. He began gathering this information a few years ago and had hardly gotten anywhere. But now he was astounded at what was in this book. He had filled his 16th page of notes and was beginning to get tired. He slipped from his cot and walked swiftly and gently to the elevator that led downstairs.

He walked throughout the silent and tranquil home and neared the door. He opened it with a squeak and stepped into the moonlit yard. He walked to the craft that Jumba had, though it couldn't take off it still had a laboratory and Intergalactic information access. He opened the door and climbed in. the lights turned on and he activated the computer. This wasn't the first time he had done this and he was quite used to it by now.

Since two months ago when he first worked up the courage to break into his 'fathers' lab he had learned and memorized the entire human DNA sequence. He knew which genes made blonde hair and which made brown. And he wrote a program that could synthesis any gene he wanted.

In the last few weeks he had been finishing the artificial sequence. He was planning on putting it into a virus and implanting it into his own body. It would change him, slowly at first, but he would become human.

…

A/N: I do have the next three chapters done. If you want to read them just give me a good review. Bad reviews or flames and ill not post another chapters and you can just guess at what happens "MUAHAHAHA" But seriously… If you really HAVE to know.. just ask me, I MIGHT tell you.


	2. Quick Changes

Ok, so this one is more popular. : ) I'm really proud of my first story that people actually enjoyed. As I write this I currently have 4 good reviews. (When I get five and I finish editing) I will apologize beforehand; this chapter probably won't be quite as good as the first. And I write relatively short stories, and I have writer's block. Hehe sorry. Still I hope this chapter is adequate.. And id like to thank Dragonfanman (for being my inspiration on my first story, even though it didn't get far I've been thinking about rewriting it.) And to MOJOJOJO22, ReaderPal, hamishwarfare, and Crossover King for reviewing. (and to all future reviewers)

CH. 2 Quick Changes

Eventually the computer stopped droning and the words "DNA sequence completed" flashed across the monitor. Stitch glanced upward and observed two vials slowly fill with different colored liquids, one was a pale pink and the other a murky blue. The pale one was the synthetically produced DNA. Thedarker onewas a duplicate of his own, lest something goes wrong. It would transform him back.

He reached up and took the vials from the instrument, placing them into a container. He slipped from the ship closing the door. Then he walked across the yard and entered the house without a sound. Once back in his bedroom he gingerly positioned the dark vial on a shelf, behind a large book. Then he prepared to inject the foreign DNA into his system. He opened his bag and rummaged through it and pulled out a 3 inch needle. He slowly poured the liquid into it and looked away as he pressed the 3 inch point into his blue furred arm. Gradually it emptied into his blood. He hid the needle and gazed upon Lilo resting serenely. 'This is for you' he thought before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

He sat down on his bed wondering how this would turn out. Would she reject him? Surely if he went through all of this trouble to be with her she wouldn't… He shook it out of his head as he began to feel queasy, the room felt as if it were spinning, he fell backwards into his bed. His stomach lurched and he felt sick as he lay there holding on to the bed as the room swam before his eyes. Soon everything turned black.

"Stitch wake up" a voice whispered. His eyes quickly shot open and he glanced up at the hazy figure leaning over him. Bit by bit the image focused and he saw her frowning down on him with gentle concerned eyes. "Lilo?" he asked not noticing how easily he pronounced it. "Are you ok?" she asked before abruptly saying "How did you say that?" Stitch looked up questioningly "Say what?" he asked his voice clear and deeper.

"Your voice Stitch," the 14 year old girl said, backing away from her friend, "What's wrong with your voice?" he leaned up and hurriedly stated "uhh… nothing" he rubbed his neck awkwardly "Nothings wrong with it, I…I just got an upgrade." She seemed satisfied with his sudden reply and turned to leave saying, "Breakfast's ready, come on," as she left.

Stitch got up and turned to make his bed; he lifted the blanket, moved the pillows and gasped. His mattress was covered in blue fur; he was shedding rapidly. "Oh no" he said to himself "My body's changing to quickly" he stood for a moment looking at his blue fur covered bed. "Of course!" he realized slapping a paw to his forehead. He began pacing back and forth "My DNA is unstable. Human DNA is more stable than my own, so its stabilizing as human DNA quicker than I had expected" he got up and walked to the elevator. 'I just hope my body can adjust soon enough' he thought as he left.

>>>

OK, this was a bit shorter than I thought it'd be. I kinda changed the outcome. Like I said I might change how it turns out. Ok, keep reviewing, ill try to write a longer chapter next, ok? Hehe I just don't know how Lilo's going to react. : ) Please review, and tell me what you think of it so far. You could also suggest ways for it to go. Though I think it'll get sad before its over with. (If I get enough reviews I promise a happy ending )

-Skyshadow

PS- don't be scared to E-Mail me with suggestions or anything else comments questions or w/e. (if you don't feel comfortable with posting it where everyone can see it.)


	3. Love Hurts

Ok, my sad attempt at chapter 3… YAY! This chapter's longer. (its around 700 words I think) I feel like I'm being to generous with how few reviews I've gotten. Just kidding, I'm surprised I've gotten so many ; ). I'm sorry, again I don't feel like I've done my full potential. Compared with chapter one. Ok, now for the story.

Stitch decided to clean up the fur from his bed and then he walked into the kitchen, Jumba Pleakley and Lilo were eating waffles. Stitches stomach lurched when he saw Jumba, thoughts of what he'd do when he found out raced through his head. 'Maybe' he thought hopefully, 'he didn't notice'

"Oh, it is sleepy head 626" Jumba turning toward stitch, "Am glad to see you before I am leaving" Stitch sat at the table, attempting to act as normal as possible. "Jumba? You're leaving?" asked Lilo between bites of food. "Ahh, yes" he said rubbing his hands together, "Am being picked up for family reunion on home planet…should be back in week or so."

"A family reunion?" asked Lilo. "Ahh, sort of, I will be explaining more on return" Stitch finished his plate and quickly left before anyone noticed him. As he left he heard Pleakley trip over something.

He walked out into the yard and made his way into the town. He walked past vendors selling fruits and past the coffee shop. He walked past the movie theatre. Eventually he thought he should find a place to hang out, at least until Jumba was gone. Jumba would be the first to notice anything, at least he thought that. 'maybe Gantu's?' he asked himself smiling. Since they had finished getting all of the experiments Gantu was basically abandoned here. He couldn't stop laughing the first time he saw Gantu in the Ticket booth of the movie theatre. Now he was almost used to it.

After a while he decided to just go to the beach. The air smelled so good, the sun so bright and the people all happy. He sat on the sand looking out into the ocean. The sun was just above the horizon. He laid back and sighed, "It's so perfect here"

"I know" Stitch almost had a heart attack. He turned and Angel was standing behind him. "What are you doing away from Lilo?" she asked playfully. "I just wanted some time to think" he said almost sadly. "Come on Stitch" she said "We both know that something's wrong" He looked up at her puzzled. "What do you…?"

"Well, maybe you haven't noticed but I'm not the only experiment Jumba made." Still stitch didn't seem to understand. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I can smell it…" she kissed him on the cheek "You're changing." Again he looked puzzled then his eyes opened wide in fear.

"Don't freak out" she said trying to calm him down "It's ok, I'm not going to tell anyone" He stared down at the white sand guiltily. "You don't want to talk about it?" she asked. "Not really" he retorted. "Suit yourself" she said "Oh, and Lilo's coming."

"Huh?" she stared at him, "what's happening to you stitch?" she shook her head and walked off. "Hey Stitch" Lilo asked a few minutes later "where'd you sneak off to?" He just looked up at her smiling face, he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was, or how much he loved her. "Stitch, are you ok?" she asked looking at his bank expression.

Stitch decided that now would be the perfect time to tell her. To admit his love for her, and to tell her what he had done to be with her. He slowly took a deep breath and took all the courage he had to start, "Lilo" he hesitated, 'how should I put this?' he thought before telling her exactly what was in his heart "I…"

"Hey Lilo" someone's voice came from behind them, Lilo and Stitch both turned to see Keoni Jameson standing there smiling and holding a volleyball. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Lilo smiled dreamily, "Stitch, stay right here, I'll be back in just a second" Stitch sat there in horror as she got up and walked toward Keoni. She started talking, Stitch couldn't make it out. 'Well, there goes my acute hearing' he said angrily to himself.

A few minutes later he heard Lilo giggle and she waved goodbye to him. She walked back to stitch, she was smiling and her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson. "You'll never guess what just happened" Stitches heart sank.

I wasn't feeling well today :'( I had my heart broken, and this chapter pretty much says it exactly how it happened. Although.. you know, it was just teenage infatuation: ) I'm already over it, it seemed like a good way to keep people reading. Now, thx to those who reviewed and to those who made this possible. This chapter I dedicate to my good friends Geoffrey, Zach and Rochelle, despite that I've lost their friendship, the time we spent together will always stay in my heart.


	4. Who Are You?

Ok, I am so sorry for this taking so long, I've been through a lot lately. I tried to do good on these next two chapters. Hehe sorry their not too great, besides I had like a BAD case of writers block. (again I don't own much… just my comp and a few books oO)

"Yeah" Lilo said again into the receiver, "I know" she said excitedly, "he asked me out." Stitch winced at these words and again it replayed in his mind. "You'll never guess what happened" Lilo said smiling, "He asked me out!" she sighed happily "I have a boyfriend." Those last few words echoed in his head and his heart felt like it was ripped from his chest.

'Just go do it now' stitch thought to himself as he sat on the couch half listening to Lilo talking with Victoria on the phone, 'she's bound to give you a chance' and then another voice echoed in his head, 'Or think you're a freak' the voice said spitefully, 'she'll reject you like always, EVERYTIME you go to ask her, she deliberately changes the subject' at this the voice laughed. "No" stitch whispered, "Lilo doesn't know… she would like me, she will…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't say that one little word.

"Yeah…ok…see ya soon…I know….ok…bye" she finally finished talking and hung up the phone. "Stitch" she smiled, "Do you want to come to the beach with me and Victoria?" Stitch, still sunk in the cushions just waved her away. Partly he was mad at her, partly mad at himself… but mostly sad for letting it pass bye. "Fine…" she said thoughtfully, "Well, come down later and we could play some volleyball"

He only grunted and tried to sink even lower. Lilo stopped and gazed down on him wondering what was wrong with her childhood friend. Finally she just let it go and walked out the door. He stayed still, trying to forget the whole thing. 'you can't forget' the voice said happily 'you'll never forget' At that he just said "shut up" and the voice just faded.

"So…" said an annoyingly high pitched voice, Pleakley came in and sat next to him. "What's wrong? I would have thought you would be out with Lilo" Stitch just grunted again. "Oh," he smiled "I get it, you like Lilo and she has…a new…boyfriend" he his smile fading into a frown. "And you really ought to do something about your shedding, your getting bald spots" He got up and continued cleaning. "Besides" he half laughed to himself "Its not like you're both human…"

Stitch finally fell asleep and was woken up by Lilo for dinner. "Hey, stitch" she said with a smile, "here's your pizza" she handed him a large piece of pizza and sat next to him. He smiled at her as she turned on the TV. "Ooh, I liked this movie" she turned to stitch "Remember?" They both ate and watched TV all evening. Stitch barely heard a word on TV or even what she said. All he did was stare longingly at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow" Lilo said as she got up to leave. The movie credits rolling up the screen. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek "Good night stitch" He laid there thinking for hours before falling asleep.

Stitch woke up early the next morning and found Nani cooking breakfast. "Oh, good you're up." She turned and when she saw him she jumped. "Who… what are you doing in our house?" she half screamed. Stitch cocked an eyebrow and turned expecting to see someone else in the room but he and Nani were quite alone.

"what are you talking…" he started but was quickly cut off "Who do you think you are?" she said. "Wait… Nani" he was getting scared. "I'm Stitch" she gasped. "Stitch?" He looked at her and she asked slowly "What happened?" So he explained everything from the first night, he couldn't believe was only a few days ago.

When he finished she looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. "I got to get to work" She started jogging toward the door. Stitch grabbed her soldier and she turned. "What is it stitch?" she asked "I need to go." He looked down for a second and then whispered "I'm sorry" He pulled out a futuristic pistol from his pocket and aimed it at her face. "Stitch?" that was the last thing she said to him.

Thx again for all those who reviewed and those who are actually enjoying my story… I think I might have MPD oo cause of how often my writing style changes… dunno im weird like that… remember to read and review thx and bye.


	5. The Big Mistake

Ok, so I really cant write well but I sure can leave a cliffhanger ;) Umm, not sure if this is a good idea… I mean this chapter, with the accident and all, but ehh dunno, I'll just go along with whatever comes to mind… :D I'm really glad you all like it all so much… but, I cant figure out how to change the review settings, ill probably figure it out.

"Hello?" Lilo asked her voice echoing through the empty house "Is there anyone here?" she heard a shuffling noise as Pleakley stepped into the kitchen. "No, Nani's at work, I'm not sure where the little monster got to" he added thoughtfully, "Well, I need to start on Mahkbah" Lilo looked up at "aunt" Pleakley and laughed "What?" he smiled warmly and began to explain Mahkbah, a tradition held by his race to celebrate longevity and a few other things. "…a feast somewhat like your Christmas." He finished beaming with pride. Lilo gazed confusedly at him and stated, "I've never heard of it before" then added "And I've known you for how long?"

"OH" he said loudly "I forgot, this feast is only held once every…umm" he stopped talking and began pacing back and forth obviously doing some advanced mathematical formula in his head "About 20 earth years" Lilo just smiled, Over the many years of living with Jumba and Pleakley she had grown used to hearing the stories of the "old planet" they each came from. She tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear, "Well if you see stitch tell him that I'll be at the beach ok?" Pleakley nodded and muttered something about blue food coloring as he walked off.

Finally Lilo left the house, she loved the island, she breathed in the salty air and made her way downhill. Eventually she came to the Movie theatre and knew that Stitch regularly visited 625, decided to ask Gantu about him. "Hello, today have discount prices on children and we are playing return of the evil… Its you" Gantu finally noticed Lilo standing outside the small booth. "Yeah…" She said awkwardly, still not used to Gantu being 'good' after a few seconds she asked "have you seen Stitch?" Gantu barely shrugged his uncomfortably tight uniform allowed little movement. "I haven't seen the trog lately" she looked thoughtful, "Oh…"

"Lilo!" a familiar voice yelled from down the street. Lilo turned to see her friend jogging toward her, "Oh hey Victoria" she smiled as she came into clear view, her smile faded when she saw a strange figure following her. "You've got to meet my new friend" Victoria said excitedly as she finally slowed to catch her breath "his…name's…" She panted as she stood aside. A tall blue haired boy walked up. "Hi, I'm Kelekini" Lilo almost fainted he was perfect. his evenly tanned skin, his lean athletic body, his deep rich voice all perfect. His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Hi… I'm" Lilo began but was cut off by the boy "Lilo" he smiled gently "Vic's told me all about you." And then Lilo forgot all about Stitch, the three of them walked into the theatre and watched a movie, then made their way toward a slushy stand. They laughed and had a really great time. "Oh, I really should go" Kelekini said glancing up at Lilo who waved. "Bye Kelekini" she dreamily said He smiled "call me Kale"

As he walked away from the small table they had been sharing Victoria waved her hand in front of Lilo's face and said quietly, "Hey Lilo, quit drooling and wake up" Lilo started and turned toward her friend, smiled weakly then wiped her lip. "Sorry" she said looking up into the cloudless sky "its just that… he's so…" Victoria rolled her eyes. "Perfect" Lilo finished. "Yeah, yeah I saw you drooling over him all evening." Lilo looked annoyed, "Oh, and like you don't stare at Keoni every time he's within 200 feet of you?"

Victoria blushed a vivid read. "So…" Lilo asked slowly "Where did he say he was from?" Victoria thought for a second running a tanned hand through her red hair. "I don't remember him ever saying where he was from." Lilo frowned and asked "really?" "Really" She responded.

"And you never saw him at school?" Victoria, getting tired of the repeated questions, sighed "For the hundredth time I told you, no I didn't" she half screamed. Lilo walked along silence for a few more seconds "Are you sure he never…?" she started again but was cut of, "Positive, oh and here's your turn" she said pointing up Lilo's driveway. "Ok, see ya later Vickie" "Don't call me that" Lilo laughed as she waved goodbye to her friend. Not knowing that within minutes her life would be flipped completely.

As she walked up her hill her mind revolved around Kelekini and for the first time since breakfast she thought of stitch and immediately felt a bit worried. 'I wonder where he was earlier' she thought to herself, then a wave of guilt hit her. 'I was supposed to go to the movies with him.' Eventually though she reached her home. She opened the door and stopped dead cold. There was no sound coming from the house, no tv, no radio, not even the old record player. Jumba was gone but where was stitch or Pleakley? She walked slowly into the room. "Pleakley? Are you here?" A light flashed on. "What?" Pleakley jumped up from behind the couch his wig mussed and clothes wrinkled. "What happened?" he asked his bloodshot eye darting around the room. He stood and took a few staggering steps then dizzily fell to the floor before getting up again.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said his voice slurred. "Are you drunk?" she said her voice rising in fear and anger. Almost immediately he jumped up and started talking "It's held only once every 20 earth years" Lilo looked scared then remembered this morning, "What? oh, the feast?" He nodded "Yes, you just asked why you never knew about it."

She laughed nervously wondering what was wrong with him, "no I didn't… that was hours ago." His eyes widened "What?" he looked out at the sunset and shrieked. "I need to start the feast" He ran into the kitchen and began filling pots with water and turning on the oven. He reached up and grabbed a blue canister from the shelf. "Aha, blue food coloring… I wondered where I put that, good thing I found it up in your room Lilo" he smiled. Then he turned toward the stove as Lilo entered the kitchen. He tripped and the glass container hit the wall near Lilo. It shattered the glass shards hitting Lilo.

She screamed, as the glass cut easily through her skin. Her arms and face were almost instantly pouring blood from the deep wounds "Oh my god" Pleakley stood up and looked down at Lilo, who had passed out lying in a pool of purple liquid, streaks of blue and red running down her body.

He ran toward the phone and quickly began dialing 9-11. he turned to look back at Lilo and dropped the phone. The blue liquid just seemed to disappear as did the blood, the long red cuts along her arms and face sealed slowly. Pleakley watched in complete confusion and fascination as her body seemed to shudder shrink, her arms and legs became shorter and thick black fur grew. Her ears grew longer and thinner and then, lying in the small pool of fresh blood was what looked like an absolute copy of stitch. The only difference was a thinner waist and the sleek black fur.

Hehe yeah, I wrote a few chapters, took me a while to figure out how to have stitch "come out" so to speak. I hope you like how its going… This chapter I got the idea from readerpal… hehe thx . Next chapter might take a while, I just started on it…


End file.
